


Vienna in Springtime

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vienna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of war and more years of running, they finally have a day to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna in Springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [death_ofme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=death_ofme).



Nikola insisted they take an afternoon in Vienna, and Helen could see no reason to refuse. They wandered the galleries and strolled through parks like old friends. Helen's red hair had grown to the middle of her back, and Nikola offered to braid it for her. When he was finished, her hair was neatly braided in a complex pattern of twists and ropes and curls that she knew would be a beast to wash out, but the visual was more than worth the effort. She felt like a duchess out for a jaunt, and Nikola perfectly played the part of a dashing escort.

Nikola wore a cream-colored suit and round eyeglasses with fuchsia-shaded lenses. He looked dashing, and Helen was proud to have him as an escort. They spotted the Wiener Riesenrad, and Nikola goaded her into letting him buy her a ticket. The car on the Ferris wheel was enclosed, and Helen walked to the window to watch the city fall away from them. Nikola sat on the plush seat and crossed one leg over the other. He stretched both arms out along the back of the seat and stared at her.

Helen didn't notice his scrutiny until they were a quarter of the way up. She turned, saw him, and tried to disguise her amusement. "This was your idea, Nikola. You're missing the view."

"That depends on which view you mean." He smiled and ran his eyes down her body. Helen rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. She rested her arm along the sill and her smile faded as she ran her eyes over the beauty.

The peace all around them was a blessing. It wasn't very long ago these lanes might have been filled with Soviets and Germans battling for control of the city. Now it was easy to forget the war had ever been waged. After the war ended and the world took a collective breath, Nikola had entrenched her in another battle. His insane plot to provide every country in the world with an incredibly deadly weapon had gone awry. Now the very governments he was trying to help had put a price on his head.

At first they simply ran without a thought to destination. With the help of Nigel and James, they slipped out of England to France. They lay low in vineyard cellars until a more permanent plan could be put into place. They were pursued from Fontenay to Paris, affecting a daring escape from the Eiffel Tower using a hot air balloon. Their enemies followed them at every turn. Soon, Helen knew they had only one option.

Before the war, Nikola had enlisted an imposter to take his place at the New Yorker hotel so the myriad of enemy spies wouldn't know he was working for the Allies. The poor look-alike died of natural causes in 1943, and so far nothing had been done to correct the rumors of Nikola's death. It was Helen's plan to make the hunters believe the real Nikola was dead. So far the lies had worked and they arrived in Austria unmolested.

Now, for the first time in almost a decade, they were at peace. No villains lurking around the corner, no threat of spies overhearing their conversations... She had almost forgotten what it was like to simply sit and watch the world go by.

"Thank you."

Helen looked at Nikola again. He hadn't moved, but his face was sincere. "Whatever for?"

"You've remained by my side for this entire ordeal. You discovered the way to get the jackals off my trail... I've never exactly been the best friend to you, I'm aware. But you've never hesitated to help me when I'm in need. For that, I thank you."

Helen put her shoulders to the glass, her hands clasped behind her back. "You're one of my dearest friends, Nikola. You're in trouble, so of course I did everything I could to help you. My only regret is that we most likely won't see one another for some time once we part ways."

Nikola nodded sadly. They established that Nikola would have to go into hiding in order to make the ruse work. He was thrilled with the idea of finally having ample time to work on his experiments without anyone trying to steal them. Several times he'd tried to entice Helen to come with him, but she rebuffed his every attempt. Now she could see that he would truly be affected by their separation.

"Oh, Nikola. We've had the adventure of many lifetimes together. Many people would kill to have a relationship that lasted five decades."

"But we're far from ordinary, _Dr_. Magnus. And a mere half-century is in no way enough time to fully appreciate each other." He smiled. "You've barely scratched the surface of my brilliance, and I've yet to charm my way into your heart. Our lives together have but just begun."

"Perhaps one day the world will forget the name Nikola Tesla, and it will be safe for you to show your face again."

Nikola sneered. "If Edison had his way, that day will be tomorrow."

"Oh, Nikola, the man has been dead for a decade. Can't you let him rest in peace?" He pretended not to hear her and Helen watched him. The idea that she might never see him again after they parted ways struck her. Fifty years was a long time, longer than some people could hope to be married. She supposed she loved him in a way. Losing him would be difficult.

"Tell me something, Nikola. You're about to go into hiding for God knows how long, you're spending one last day enjoying the pleasure of my company, and you honestly want to spend your time on a Ferris wheel?"

His smile was reborn. "Well, if you have an alternative pastime, I'm game."

"We're both brilliant. Perhaps not to the level of dear James, but together I'm certain we could think of something if we put our heads together." She gathered her skirts in one hand, lifting it until her legs were exposed. Nikola lowered his gaze and his smile quaked. A line formed between his eyebrows and he met her eye again with a quizzical expression.

She wore white stockings, and she lifted her skirt enough that he could see the small pink bows at the top of them. Nikola looked again, and she could feel his attention on the bare flesh of her thighs. She stepped forward and Nikola shifted on the cushion of his seat. Helen rolled her hips as she walked, her steps soft on the swaying floor of the car.

"What better way to say goodbye? What more appropriate way to bid each other adieu after half a century of relying on one another through thick and thin? You and I have stood should to shoulder during war and peace, and just as often we've been on opposite sides. But I do love you, Nikola. The thought of not seeing you again is tragic. So if you are willing, I'd like to do this. For you. With you."

He blinked and corrected his posture. "Well. This is certainly an unexpected surprise."

"Are you going to crack wise, or are you going to help me?" She nodded at his lap and Nikola dropped his hands from the back of the seat. Helen put her knee on the seat on the outside of his thigh, then lifted the other and found herself straddling him. She guided his hands around her waist and looked down at him as his strong fingers gripped her rear end through her dress.

"There," she whispered. "Not so bad, is it?"

She looked over her shoulder. They were near the apex of the wheel, high over the streets of Vienna. She figured they only had a handful of minutes before they were forced to be presentable once more. The springtime sun was shining through the glass and reflecting off the metallic accents. It was a cold light, the glow of a sun filtered through clouds heavy with rain. It made her feel warm and frightfully cold at the same time.

Helen thought about people in the other cars; could they see through the windows? Could they watch the sway of their car and know what was happening within? She decided she didn't care and moved her hand under the concealing curtain of her gown. She opened Nikola pants, not taking her eyes off of him, and took his penis in her hand.

His eyes rolled back, and then he rested his head on the back of the seat. "Going to let me do all the work, then?" she asked with mock severity.

"You seem to know what you're doing."

She grinned and bit her lip as she ran her fingers along his length. She circled the head, watching his face as she felt the moisture of his pre-come. He grunted and Helen lowered her head. He sat up and bumped his nose against hers. He gasped in surprised, and she felt his breath against her lips. She leaned back, angled her hips forward, and guided him toward her crotch. She was wearing thick underwear and she could feel the pressure of his erection as she rubbed it against herself. Nikola stared at her, baring his teeth as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Be quick about it, Nikola. It won't do to be caught with your pants down when we reach terra firma."

Nikola raised a hand to reveal his fingers now ended with dangerously sharp talons. "Shall I?"

"Carefully... and then back to normal. I'll not add a vampire to the notches on my headboard."

He reached under her skirts and Helen closed her eyes. She grasped his lapel with her free hand, the other wrapped around his prick as insurance. He grazed her inner thigh, then up toward her underpants. She felt one slender talon slipping carefully between her flesh and the dainties, and he sliced the material in twain with one flick of his wrist. Helen gasped in surprise at the sudden snap, but then she was exposed with only the cool air of Vienna spring between her sex and his.

Nikola withdrew his hand, and he returned to normal as promised. Helen guided him forward and pressed the tip of him against her upper thigh. Nikola grunted and closed his eyes, and Helen growled with pleasure as she flexed the muscles of her legs and rose above him. Nikola pressed his face to the front of her dress, and Helen kissed the top of his head as she guided him to her. She rocked her hips forward and leaned her lower body back. When the tip of his erection was parting her labia, Helen moved her hand from the lapel of his coat to the back of his neck. She relaxed, and gravity pulled her onto him, and he slipped gently into her.

"Ah..." She spoke it like a revelation, and Nikola's lips were parted with surprise and wonder. Helen clenched her buttocks and rose again, rolling her hips in a wide circle before she sank once more. He filled her, and her hips fit perfectly against his. He kissed her breasts through the material of her dress, and she lamented the fact there was simply no time to do this properly. She wanted to feel his lips and his breath on her nipples, and she closed her eyes as she imagined it. Her fingers smoothed down his hair and she looked past him out the window.

"Nikola... come for me, please."

He groaned and Helen bit the upper shell of his ear.

"Now." Her voice was firm; a command. Nikola obeyed, his hips rising off the chair to meet her. His hands pushed her down onto him, and she felt his cock throb like a living being just before he climaxed. Helen cried out as he filled her, arching her back as he pressed his face to her chest and tried to catch his breath. Helen continued to move against him, rocking her body against his captive cock until she came as well.

Nikola held her and, when she grew still, patted her on the rump. "You may want to hurry, Helen."

She'd forgotten where they were and cursed mildly under her breath. She rose from him, turning away so she wouldn't see his cock. An odd thing to be concerned about, considering she could feel his orgasm wet on her thigh, but she had always been a contradiction. She hoisted her skirts and used a handkerchief to dab at the wetness while Nikola used his own handkerchief to clean up his mess.

By the time they reached the ground, they were both presentable once more. Nikola escorted her back to the hotel and, at the door to her room, she pointedly removed her hand from the crook of his arm. She kissed his cheek to soften the blow, and grasped his hands with both of hers. "Thank you for today, Nikola. It was a lovely treat."

"It was a good way to say goodbye to a... strange and harrowing period of my life." He raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked into a smile. "But now, _le mystérieux_."

"I've no doubt you'll solve it in no time, Nikola. Shall we say goodnight?"

"Yes." He kissed her, letting his lips linger on the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and touched his shoulders, but she didn't push him away. When he took a step back, Helen opened her eyes and looked at him for a long moment. "Goodnight, Helen."

"I shall miss you, Nikola."

"Until we meet again, Dr. Magnus. I'm certain whatever happens, it will be amazing." He took her hand and lightly kissed the knuckles before he stepped away. Helen watched him go, his hands in his pockets and his elbows sticking slightly out as he walked back to the stairs.

Helen took a deep breath and let herself into her dark hotel room. She knew that she had seen the last of Nikola Tesla for a very long time, but they would meet again. And he was right... whatever it was that reunited them in some far future, it was bound to be extraordinary.


End file.
